Don't be silly Asuka!
by la-bren
Summary: Asuka se enfrenta a una situación no muy favorable para ella, en la que interviene Touji; ella piensa que la dañará pero en realidad es lo contrario.


**Don't be silly Asuka!**  
By: **Bren** - x@fuuma.org  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** Esta vez la pareja no es Asuka y Shinji, sino Asuka y Touji.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Asuka.Esto es grandioso, ya casi voy a cumplir 17 años 

Dijo una joven muy emocionada esperando el grato día en que los cumpliría. 

Misato.Pero falta como medio año no lo crees... 

Asuka.No importa, tengo que pensar que es lo que voy a hacer... si fiesta o... 

Shinji.bueeeeeeenos días.... 

Asuka.Vaya... hasta que te levantas 

Shinji.no fastidies que es sábado y quiero aprovecharlo en cosas útiles... 

Asuka.Como lavarte el cabello... 

Shinji.mmm......... ¬¬ 

Shinji.(volvía a su cuarto pero se detuvo) por cierto va a venir Touji a la casa, vamos a hacer unas cosas de tarea... 

Asuka.Bien por ti... 

Misato.Tu amiga también no, Asuka? 

Asuka.Quién Hikari... ah si...... es cierto!! 

Pasaron 3 horas aprox. y llegó Hikari, esta con Asuka se fueron al cuarto a platicar y cucharear. Más tarde llegó Touji, Asuka como anteriormente había pedido unas pizzas, pensaba que era el de la moto, pero luego de ver la cara de este ingrato chico se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto a lo que Touji pasó a la casa y siguió. 

Asuka.Estem.... Touji... el cuarto de Shinji está allá... 

Touji.Qué........? Ah cierto!! 

Touji se desvió pero volvieron a tocar el timbre y Asuka salió corriendo pero no se imaginó que seguía Touji ahí parado, así que tropezó con él. 

Asuka.Quítate estorbas!!! 

Touji.A quién esperas?? 

Asuka.No te importa 

Touji.No me contestes así (se iba con ella) 

Asuka.Te contesto como quiero!!! Y no me persigas!! 

Touji.Sólo quiero ver quien es! Ni quien quiera perseguirte!! 

Asuka.ashh...... pooobre!! 

Abría y era el de las pizzas las recibió y pagó, luego Touji trataba de robarle unas rebanadas. 

Touji.Yo quiero.... dame unas!! 

Asuka.NOO..... son mías..... compra si quieres 

Touji.Ahh...... que poca, dame una rebanada, tan siquiera para Shinji... 

Asuka.NO.... si quieren compren!! 

Asuka le cerró la puerta en la cara a Touji, ya que entró a su cuarto, a éste no le quedó de otra mas que entrar al cuarto de Shinji 

Touji.Que rico.. tengo hambre!! 

Shinji.Veré en la cocina qué hay de comer 

Touji.Pero las chavas pidieron pizza 

Shinji.Y por qué no les pides?? 

Touji.Y qué crees que acabo de hacer? 

Shinji.Pues....... entonces.. 

Touji.......... ya sé...... entra al cuarto y distráelas, mientras yo tomo la caja de pizza.... 

Shinji.Para qué? Mejor pedimos otra 

Touji.Tú haz lo que te digo... 

Shinji salía de su cuarto, entraba al de Asuka pero sin pedir permiso. 

Shinji.Oye Asu.......... 

Hikaru estaba en el baño poniéndose la pijama, Asuka se cambiaba al igual, ya que había planeando una 'pijamada' pero cuando Shinji entró Asuka no traía la parte de arriba. 

Asuka.AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ERES UN PERVERTIDO (le soltó una megacachetada) SALTE DE MI CUARTO ESTÚPIDO......... (lo empujaba hacia fuera) 

Shinji.Perdón....... no sabía que te estabas cambiando.... 

Asuka.Y TÚ QUÉ ESTÁS MIRANDO?? 

Touji sólo se quedaba quieto viendo los brazos de Asuka que cubrían sus pechos. 

Asuka.SÁLGANSE LOS DOS AHORA!! 

Les daba una patada y cerraba la puerta. 

Shinji.YA VEZ, por eso te dije que pidiéramos otra!! 

Touji seguía embobado, Shinji le seguía reclamando, llevándolo a rastras hacia su cuarto. 

Hikaru.Qué pasó? 

Asuka.nada, que los mocosos de allá afuera entraron sin mi autorización... y yo me estaba poniendo la pijama... 

Hikaru.No te preocupes... ya están afuera, si espían les va a ir mal, mejor empecemos a comer la pizza... 

Asuka.bien........................... pero no hay cuchillo... deja voy por uno.. 

Mientras en el otro cuarto Touji y Shinji seguían discutiendo. 

Touji.Necesito verla, necesito verla!! 

Shinji.Qué??? A quién?? 

Touji.A Asuka............ la quiero ver 

Shinji.Qué pervertido eres!! 

Touji.No, no es por eso.......... algo vi en ella que me....... me gustó 

Shinji.Eh??? 

Touji.No entiendes!! 

Touji salió del cuarto al mismo tiempo que salió Asuka del otro cuarto, iba por el cuchillo para poder cortar bien las rebanadas de pizza. 

Asuka.AAHHH........ eres un animal!! 

Touji.Oh, lo siento!!!!! 

Asuka.quítate bruto!!! 

Touji.A dónde vas?? 

Asuka.No te importa 

Touji.Yo voy contigo 

Asuka.Eh??? olvídalo 

Touji.Por favor!! 

Asuka.por qué los chavos son tan torpes 

Bajaron a la cocina por el cuchillo y volvieron a subir, Asuka se fue a su cuarto, pero Touji la perseguía. 

Asuka.ah-ah........ ni creas que vas a entrar aquí..... 

Touji.Pero........ 

Le cerró la puerta, no le quedó mas que regresar de nuevo con Shinji. Al rato Touji salió del cuarto 'disque' al baño, pero al salir y cerrar la puerta se sentó y miró por la cerradura hacia al cuarto de Asuka. 

Asuka estaba acostada en la cama y Hikaru en el suelo, viendo una película. 

Asuka.oye Hikaru... a ti cómo te gustan los hombres?? 

Hikaru.Em....................... pues si te dijera.............. no sé... me gustan.......... que sean líderes........... fuertes......... con que no sean debiluchos..... 

Asuka.sí tienes razón...... 

Hikaru.No sé........ como Touji....... 

Los dos.(Asuka y Touji afuera) QUEEEE??? 

Asuka.cómo te puede gustar ese!!!!! 

Touji.(afuera) gult... o_O 

Asuka.nooooo........ bueno....... yo digo que los mayores de edad son intensos...... no los mocosos de 15 años...... 

Touji entró al cuarto, ya que ese comentario no le agradó en lo absoluto. 

Touji.OYE...... YO NO SOY UN MOCOSO!! 

Asuka.Y TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?? METICHE!! 

Hikaru salió del cuarto y se perdió en la cocina, bajaba las escaleras sonrojada. 

Touji.Y a ésta que le pasa?? 

Asuka.Pues como tu estabas de METICHE... supongo que oíste que le gustabas... 

Touji.Mmm.... ¬¬u 

Asuka.(se sentaba en la cama) parecía jitomate 

Touji.Sí de verdad...... (cerraba la puerta) 

Asuka.hey, hey, hey.......... quién te dijo que te quedaras? 

Touji.Yo digo....... 

Asuka.pues no quiero........ 

Touji.No me importa........ 

Asuka.qué quieres!!! 

Touji............... (murmurando) a ti... 

Hubo un silencio profundo, sólo se oían voces placenteras que provenían de la TV, estaban pasando escenas pornográficas de una película. Asuka de inmediato apagó la televisión. 

Asuka.emm..... Hikaru rentó la película no yo....... 

Touji.Ah.... bueno....... em.... pues me voy.....(se iba) 

Asuka.ah-ah....... qué fue lo que dijiste?? 

Touji.Que ya me iba?? 

Asuka.antes..... 

Touji.Que........... que la jefa salió sonrojada??? 

Asuka.nooo... después.... 

Touji.No, no sé....... 

Asuka.que querías qué??? 

Touji.Em.................... un sándwich.. 

Asuka.was??? (qué en alemán) y por qué no vas a la cocina a ver si hay pan? 

Touji.Pues........ es que se me.......... Hikaru está allá.... 

Asuka.tú qué sabes que esté en la cocina! 

Touji.Bueno, pero se me antojaron tus rebanadas 

Asuka.rebanadas de qué?? 

Touji.De pizza.... 

Asuka.NO, ya te dije que si quieres compres! 

Touji.Pero nada más quiero una 

Asuka.u mmmm.................... esta bien....... 

Asuka abrió la caja de pizza, agarraba una rebanada, pero Touji también y tocó la mano de Asuka, ésta volteó a verlo al igual que Touji y se quedaron viendo. 

Asuka.ni al caso una escena romántica eh!! 

Touji......... romántica?? No eh!! Ni quien quiera tocarte eh!! 

Asuka.sí claro........ bueno ya tienes tu pizza ahora salte de mi cuarto!! 

Touji.No quiero......... 

Asuka.Qué!! ^_- (cara seductora) ¿Te gusta estar aquí? 

Touji.'y ahora a ésta qué le pasa?' (pensando) ehm... podría ser... maybe o_Ou 

Asuka.te gusto verdad?? ^_- 

Touji.(sonrojado) claro que no! 

Asuka.en serio? (se acercaba a él) 

Touji.(se hacia para atrás) ehm........ bueno........ sí... me caes muy bien.. 

Asuka.ea..... te gusto......... uuuuuuuu........... yeah baby!! 

Se le acercaba con cara seductora y lo empujaba con el dedo. Touji se sonrojaba al grado que parecía jitomate, las hormonas se le calentaban demasiado rápido. PERO, llegó un momento en donde a Touji se le vino la idea de contradecirla. 

Touji.ESPERA UN MOMENTO....... TÚ ERES a la que le gusto....... la forma taaan seductora con la que me miras y también la forma con que te acercas a mí... ^_- (también cara seductora) 

Asuka.ni al caso con tu vida! 

Touji.Ves......... y me contradices..... ea...... 

Asuka.no eh!!! Ni quien quiera estar contigo....... 

Touji.Tú sí...... por lo que veo....... 

Asuka.claro que no??? 

Touji.Me encanta cuando te enojas ^_- 

Asuka.was??? 

Touji.Vamos....... admítelo, qué te cuesta.... mejor para los dos........ 

Asuka.NOOOOOOO............. 

Asuka y Touji seguían discutiendo, pero éste la empujaba hacia atrás. De repente, Asuka no pudo caminar más, porque chocó con la cama y casi cae encima de no haber sido por Touji que la tomó de los brazos. Sus caras quedaron frente a frente al igual que sus cuerpos, ya que cuando Touji la empujaba, lo hacía con el cuerpo. Touji no aguantaba sus hormonas al punto que Asuka sintió un pequeño bulto enfrente de ella. Ésta última nunca se imaginó eso y trató de zafársele. Al intento cayó sobre la cama e hizo que Touji cayera sobre ella (que fusil jejje... pero es la típica escena para unirlos). Asuka estaba insegura de lo que estaba pasando, no sabía si el niño que tenía enfrente le iba a hacer daño. Así que Asuka trató de huir de esa posición. Touji la veía asustada, pero ésta pudo zafársele, empujándolo y aventándolo contra la pared, éste último rebotó y se pegó en la cabeza pero pudo mantener el equilibrio. Cuando abrió los ojos vio como Asuka le soltaba una mega cachetada que sonó en toda la casa (hasta a mi me dolió ^_~). La cachetada hizo que Touji se tocara el rostro presionándolo fuertemente, ya que le había dolido bastante. 

Asuka.vuelve a intentarlo y la otra mejilla también te dolera! 

Touji.Vaya...... pensé que nunca lo harías.. 

Asuka.¿Qué....... de qué estas hablando? 

Touji.Yo me esperaba esta cachetada 

Asuka.eh?????? 

Touji.Ya extrañaba tus cachetadas... 

Asuka.NI AL CASO DICES ESO!!! 

Asuka le soltó una cachetada en la misma mejilla. Touji no se lo esperaba y volvió a tocarse el cachete. Lo tenía muy rojo 

Touji.Oye........... 

Asuka.qué demonios quieres!?!?!? 

Touji.Ya te dije.................. te quiero a ti...... 

Asuka.pero qué quieres decir con eso?? 

Touji.Que me gustas......... 

Touji se sonrojó y desvió la vista hacia la cama, Asuka quedó muda. 

Asuka.pero si te gusto por qué......... 

Touji.Juro que no te quería hacer nada, sólo discutimos y......... te caíste... pero no fue adrede........ 

Asuka no se movía y Touji estaba a punto de abrazarla hasta que Shinji entró al cuarto. 

Shinji.Y ahora ustedes?? 

Los dos voltearon hacia Shinji y luego hacia ellos, se abrazaron y.... (ya se imaginarán el final).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Terminada el 16 de diciembre de 2001 a la 1:54pm, repetí el final, porque de plano no me gustó y aparte no tenía que ver con la personalidad de cada personaje. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Una pareja no muy común y bonita. Lástima que no se pueden poner imágenes.. tenía un super fotomontaje de ellos dos 9__9, me quedó super bien jajajXDD pero bueno dejen reviews si quieren ^__^ 


End file.
